


The Fangirl Files

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why don’t you use some of that enthusiasm to give me something special?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fangirl Files

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** ’s prompt of **O is for oh my God**. I had to begin and end the fic with the phrase 'oh my God'.

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Erin sat up in bed. “Is this for real? Ooh,” she squealed and then covered her mouth. “I'm sorry but you can't call me and joke about something about this.”

“I'm not joking.” Kirk replied, laughing.

“You're really serious? But he said he would never reprise the role. Even if he did reprise the role for what reason would he come to the BAU? Kirk, I know how you are sometimes…please tell me you're not joking around.”

“I'm not Erin; sincerely. I got the phone call this afternoon from the Director himself.”

“You got the call this afternoon and you're just calling me now?”

“Well I am the Deputy Director of the FBI. It was quite a busy day.”

“I'm sorry.” Erin sighed. “I know how busy you are. This is big news though.”

“If it’s going to happen I guess you're right.” Kirk replied.

“Wait…if? You tell me that you're being sincere and now you're saying if. What’s going on?”

“Its Hollywood, how the hell should I know? But you're the Section Chief of the BAU. If it’s going down, it’s your ballgame.”

Erin hardly knew what to say. This was big news and she found herself soaring. There weren't many things that made Erin Strauss soar. Turning toward the bedroom door, she saw someone else who made her soar. Dave walked in with Mudgie right behind him. He came over and kissed her, didn’t seem to care that she was on the phone with the Deputy Director of the FBI. Not that he had any clue who she was talking to.

“Hey baby.” He whispered, kissing her nose.

Erin smiled a greeting.

“No, no, Kirk, I'm still here. I need to go though; I have to…feed my dog.”

“Since when do you have a dog?” he asked. “Aren't you allergic to dog hair?”

“I'm not allergic, I just…”

“Go, feed tell dog.” Kirk laughed some. “And tell David I said hello.”

“I hate you.” Erin replied.

“Mmm hmm. Goodnight, Erin.”

“Goodnight. Oh, and I’ll get you back if it turns out you're pulling my chain.”

“You’ve got some serious trust issues. Bye.”

“Bye Kirk.” Erin turned off her cell phone. She looked at Dave, busying himself at his chest of drawers as she pulled the Bluetooth from her ear. “Deputy Director Douglas says hello.”

“Ahh, Kirk; he's one of the good guys.”

“Was the dog a dead giveaway?” Erin asked.

“Kirk should've been a profiler.” Dave replied. “I don’t think we’re hiding much from anyone these days. Discretion is good but it’s been over two years…we’ve changed as people because we’re together.”

“For the better, I hope.”

“I know I have. Speaking of changes,” he turned to look at her. “What was happening when I came in? You were like a 15 year old girl watching The Beatles on Ed Sullivan.”

“You’ve got to get some new analogies, Agent Rossi. Your age is showing.”

“Fine; how about a 15 year old seeing Justin Beaver on MTV.” Dave suggested.

“Beaver? It’s Justin Bieber, David, Bie-ber.” Erin laughed as she slowly said the name. “And don’t ask me how I know that. Just c'mere and give me another kiss.”

“After you insult me, woman, I don’t think so.”

“You better get over here.”

Smiling, Dave deposited his cell phone, watch, and rings on the dresser before walking back over to the bed. Erin held out her arms for him and he fell on her. They were both laughing and kissing.

“Tell me what excited you so much.” he whispered against her lips.

“It’s a little bit silly.”

“Oh good, I’ll probably like it even more then.”

“Well that was Kirk on the phone, as you know.” Erin started unbuttoning his dress shirt. “He just told me that there is a high probability that Anthony Hopkins will be reprising the role of Hannibal Lecter for a new _Silence of the Lambs_ sequel. In doing so, he's going to visit the BAU to research the role.”

“Research? Why would he need to research being Hannibal Lecter? He could probably do that role in his sleep.” Dave pulled the shirt out of his slacks and shrugged it off his shoulders. His Hanes tee shirt came next.

“I think you're missing the bigger picture, David.”

“What's the bigger picture?” in the sense of fairness, Dave thought it important that Erin’s pajama top join his shirts on the floor. They liked keeping things equal. She was wearing a bra, which most women didn’t with pajamas. Erin Strauss wasn’t most women. She knew how much he loved to take them off. Bras were one of Dave’s things. Every man had his own.

“That I'm gonna be in a room with Anthony Hopkins. That I'm gonna touch him, and talk to him, and…oh my God, I'm gonna touch him.”

“I'm sensing a fangirl moment about to take place.”

“Well…”

“Its cute.” He kissed the sweet spot between her breasts. “It’s really cute to see you, the woman who has it all together, lose it while talking about the actor she loves.”

“I've loved him since _The Lion in Winter_.” Erin said. “He’s my favorite actor and I came close to meeting him once.” She lifted her hips as Dave slid off the pajama pants. “If this turns out to be real…I'm gonna touch Tony Hopkins.”

“I'm really happy for you baby; really happy. Why don’t you use some of that enthusiasm to give me something special?”

Erin smiled, kissing him. “Tell me what you want.”

Dave leaned to whisper in her ear as Erin worked his belt so she could get him out of his jeans. Her eyes went wide for a moment, and then she sighed happily.

“If you want me to do that, David, there's gonna need to be a hell of a lot of reciprocity.” She said. “You know how good I am at it…think about it.”

“I already have something in mind I think you’ll like a whole lot, baby.”

“Share.” Erin pushed his jeans off.

“As soon as we’re both breathless and satisfied, I’ll call Tony.”

“Tony…?”

“Hopkins. If he's doing a new Lecter movie, I think I can get him to tell me. If he won't tell me I’ll still get something out of him. He’s a bad liar with old friends.”

“Shut up.” Erin sat up, breaking their contact completely. “Shut up, shut up! You know Anthony Hopkins?” She slapped his chest excitedly. “You cannot know Anthony Hopkins. Why in the hell did you never tell me you knew him?”

“You never asked me…I didn’t know you loved him so much. You don’t even like scary movies.”

“We’ve watched _The Silence of the Lambs_ 20 times! And he’s been in much more than scary movies. How many times have I subjected you to _The Remains of the Day_?” She pulled him close. “You really know him?”

“Yeah, baby, I do. And I know that impresses you and turns you on.”

“I am so turned on right now.” Erin straddled him. “I’m going to fuck your brains out, Agent Rossi. I'm gonna make you scream my name.”

“I love it when you're like this.”

Erin’s grin was devilish as she shimmied down her lover’s body leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. It didn’t take her long to get where she was going; to fulfill Dave’s wishes. She knew what he wanted, how to give it to him, and how much he was going to enjoy it.

“Oh, ohhh…” Dave leaned back on the pillows, shutting his eyes. “Ohhh Erin; oh my God!”

***

  



End file.
